Un día en la playa para recordar
by Cotton Blue
Summary: Blue y Yellow deciden pasar unas vacaciones familiares luego de días de trabajo, aunque se llevarán una sorpresa al darse cuenta de la actitud de su amado hijo...
Advertencias: Pareja Yuri (BluexYellow)

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados a Pokémon, tan sólo Jade me pertenece, mientras Iridia le pertenece a celestialwolf2000. Participante del reto "We are a Family" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"

* * *

Zapatos, ropa interior, trajes de baños, vestidos, juguetes, gaseosas, patatas fritas, ¿qué más? Ah, sí, la foto familiar, la única cosa que no podía olvidar Yellow en sus vacaciones y a donde quiera que fuera junto a su familia, que estaba conformada por el amor de su vida y su hermoso hijo; Jade, quien se había robado por completo su corazón desde el primer instante que lo sostuvo en sus brazos y escuchó su llanto, indicándole que estaba más que bien al ser un recién nacido.

Obviamente las cosas no fueron fáciles en un principio, debían aceptar algunas críticas por parte de la sociedad y enfrentarse con sus amigos quienes nunca creerían que esas dos personas terminarían juntas, pero bueno, lo importante es que todos eran felices y aceptaron la relación con mucho entusiasmo, sobre todo por el primer bebé de la pareja.

Blue y Yellow, las mejores amigas que se ayudaban mutuamente y no dudaban en contarse las cosas una a la otra, realmente era una bella amistad, hasta que la pequeña Yellow supo que su amor nunca fue correspondido por el gran entrenador Red y se deprimió, pero ahí estaba Blue, dándole apoyo para superar ese rechazo amoroso, lo que vino con nuevos sentimientos, ambas se dieron cuenta que su corazón estaba conectado y no podían negar el inmenso amor que habían desarrollado con los años. Finalmente establecieron una relación romántica y decidieron dar el siguiente paso que era el matrimonio, fue algo maravilloso y sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero a pesar de que estaban felices juntas algo les faltaba, y eso era alguien que animara sus vidas en la casa mientras Blue trabajaba y Yellow se quedaba haciendo los quehaceres.

Así fue como nació Jade, un bebé producto de una inseminación artificial en el cuerpo de Yellow y no fue tan grave como creían, como estaba tan adelantada la tecnología en el mundo pokémon, Jade tenía el cabello rubio como su madre y esos bellos ojos azules de su otra madre, aunque ninguna pensaba en cómo sería su personalidad con el transcurso de los años, algo que sería un problema más adelante…

— Yellow, ¿otra vez mirando la fotografía? —preguntó Blue mientras cargaba los bolsos

— Oh, sí, lo siento, iré de inmediato —guardó la foto familiar en su cartera y se levantó para seguir a su esposa hacia el automóvil

Su hijo ya tenía unos catorce años y estaba en una época muy confusa, edad donde a la mayoría se les alborotaban las hormonas y empezaba a sentir curiosidad por las cosas "de los adultos". No es que Yellow sintiera disgusto por la personalidad de su hijo, pero, ¿por qué justo tenía que heredar esa parte de Blue? Bueno, al menos había heredado la amabilidad incondicional y don de Yellow.

Ya en el automóvil, Jade revisaba su rostro en el espejo y se peinaba continuamente, parecía que lo más importante era su apariencia física. Blue conduciría para llegar a la playa mientras Yellow estaba en el asiento del copiloto para indicarle el camino y también darle de comer a su hijo cuando lo necesitara.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —Jade se veía bastante emocionado por el viaje y no le importaba preguntar a cada cinco segundos por lo mismo

— Espera un poco, Jade —respondía Yellow junto a una pequeña risa

— Vale, pero mamá Blue es algo lenta —se burló de Blue

— Me gustaría conducir más rápido, pero no quiero obtener una multa por ello —suspiró

Luego de un tiempo, por fin habían llegado a su destino el cual se trataba de una playa paradisiaca con toda clase de pokémon alrededor junto a sus entrenadores y uno que otro coordinador. Estaba algo llena debido a la popularidad, lo que dificultaba un poco las cosas para conseguir un puesto en la arena e instalarse, pero eso no era problema para Jade quien tenía un gran carácter para estas ocasiones.

— Disculpe señoritas, ¿puedo colocarme aquí? —dio una mirada cautivadora al grupo de chicas

— ¡C-claro! —se levantaron rápidamente y le dejaron el puesto libre a la familia de Jade

— Oye, Jade… —intentó decir Yellow sorprendida por lo que había visto

— Eso lo sacó de ti —quiso explicar Blue avergonzada por su hijo

Al instalar sus cosas en la arena como la sombrilla, toallas y algo de dulces, se acostaron para disfrutar de la calidez del sol y a la vez de la brisa marina que recorría todo el lugar. Realmente ambas merecían este tipo de descanso en familia, junto a la persona que tanto amaban, aunque fuera algo… informal.

— Me iré a bañar —avisó Jade mientras se sacaba su camisa

— ¿No quieres esperar a mamá? —preguntó Blue

— No, gracias, robarías toda la atención —respondió de forma desagradable

Se levantó y fue al mar para bañarse y hablar con una que otra chica de por ahí, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de la playa y todas le pedían el número de teléfono. Además de la belleza que había heredado indudablemente de Blue y la ternura de Yellow, lo que más había desarrollado era su personalidad bastante extrovertida y aquel carisma que definía por completo a Jade, algo que había aprendido gracias a los amigos de sus madres y sus trayectorias como Pokédex Holders.

— Jade, debes colocarte bloqueador —Yellow destapaba el envase para colocárselo en sus manos y esparcirlo por el cuerpo de Jade

— Cierto… pero tengo una mejor opción —le quitó el bloqueador a su madre

Se paseó por la playa preguntando quién quería colocarle bloqueador ya que "él no alcanzaba la parte de su espalda y necesitaba la ayuda de alguna chica". Inmediatamente muchas chicas se reunieron alrededor de él para ofrecerse como ayudante.

Blue y Yellow no podían actuar como si nada en este tipo de situaciones, algo que les extrañaba viniendo de su amado Jade, quien siempre les ofrecía ayuda en la casa junto a mimos y muchos de los dulces preferidos de él. ¿Por qué esta vez se comportaba de esa forma?

"La adolescencia", concluyeron ellas.

Entre toda esa multitud que quería recibir la completa atención del chico, él vio a una delgada figura con un largo cabello rubio tomado en una coleta con unos hermosos ojos anaranjados, sin olvidar ese bello rostro angelical que llamaba a la paz y a la vez a la emoción, nunca en su vida había visto a una chica tan hermosa y con tanta delicadeza, aquella chica era Iridia. Jade sentía que el destino había unido sus caminos en tan sólo un segundo de contacto visual.

— Lo siento chicas, pero alguien me llama —fue corriendo hacia aquella figura para saludarla— ¿Hola…? —rió nervioso

— ¿Hola? —respondió de la misma forma

— Sabes… necesito ayuda para colocarme el bloqueador, ¿me ayudarías?

— No hay problema… —pensó por un instante su respuesta— Por supuesto, no hay problema —le dio una sonrisa bastante amable

Sintió como si una flecha hubiera atravesado su corazón al ver aquel rostro sonriente, le recordaba a su bella madre Yellow debido a la ternura y tanta amabilidad en las palabras. Aunque a él le gustara coquetear con chicas, siempre tuvo en mente que la persona idealizada que quería para su vida era a alguien como mamá Yellow; gentil, tierna, inocente y con un gran corazón. No es que mamá Blue fuera todo lo contrario, pero ambas tenían grandes diferencias que las caracterizaban.

Y luego estaba ella, una chica que tan sólo había conocido unos cinco minutos pero era todo lo que había querido, la bella y tierna Iridia.

Sus delicadas y cálidas manos pasaron por su espalda, esparciendo todo el bloqueador posible, sintiendo una gran relajación por ese gentil tacto de ella.

— Listo —le avisó y nuevamente sonrió

— M-muchas gracias… —estaba a punto de irse pero antes debía preguntarle por su nombre— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Me llamo Iridia Berlitz, ¿y tú?

— Jade… —estaba anonadado ante tanta hermosura hasta que colocó sus pies en la tierra y se dio cuenta dónde estaba— Mi nombre es Jade Viridian, un gusto señorita

Jade besó su mano y le ofreció jugar con él en el mar, cosa que Iridia no rechazó y decidió avisarles a sus padres que jugaría con un nuevo amigo. Había sido una tarde espectacular, el sol, la arena, la brisa y la frescura del mar, aunque se veía mucho más hermoso cuando empezaba el atardecer.

— Lo siento… me debo ir —dijo Iridia y el corazón de Jade se partió en dos

— ¿Tan pronto?

— Sólo veníamos por unas pocas horas —se notaba un poco triste

— Ya veo…

Posiblemente sería la última vez que la vería, debía hacer algo al respecto con sus sentimientos, y lo mejor era decírselos. Sí, a pesar de que sólo habían pasado cuatro horas junto a ella, quería confesarle sus más sinceros sentimientos.

— Iridia, yo… —tragó saliva y preparó su boca

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Me gustas mucho! —gritó a los cuatro vientos con todo el rostro sonrojado

— ¿En serio? —parecía que aún no se lo creía

— Sí… desde el primer momento que te vi

— Lo siento… tú no me gustas —y dijo sin más, algo avergonzada

— Pero… creí que lo nuestro era especial

— Perdón si fue una reacción incorrecta… ya me debo ir, adiós Jade

La figura de Iridia se marchó al igual como la vio por primera vez, distante, lejana y hermosa. Todos esos bellos recuerdos de cuatro horas se habían esfumados y quedarían guardados en su corazón como su primer amor, ¿dónde encontraría a una chica así de bella y tierna? Las lágrimas no tardaron en venir y ya estaban recorriendo sus cálidas mejillas sin cesar, una tras otra caían sin poder parar. Se sentía rechazado de la peor forma.

— ¡Jade! Ahí estás, te estábamos buscando —dijo Yellow desde unas rocas

— ¡Mamá! —corrió a los brazos de su amada madre y lloró sin consuelo alguno

— ¿Qué te sucede, Jade? —preguntó bastante preocupada

— Rechazo amoroso, es parte de la etapa —respondió Blue desde atrás, acercándose para acariciar el cabello de su hijo

Jade lloró en los acogedores brazos de sus madres por aquella humillación que jamás pensó vivir, definitivamente no era un chico que sabía tratar muy bien este tipo de rechazos ya que para su familia él era perfecto y para los demás de seguro también lo debía ser, ¿no?

Y de esta forma terminó el primer día de vacaciones de la familia Viridian, con Jade siendo mimado una y otra vez por sus madres junto a los dulces que a él le encantaban, aunque eso no haría que se rindiera y seguiría tratando de conquistar chicas, incluso si otro rechazo venía después.

Esta era la familia que a él le encantaba, sus amadas Blue y Yellow, mujeres que le dieron la vida y su personalidad que tanto amaba. No las cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 _"Mamá Blue… mamá Yellow… gracias por soportar mis caprichos, las amo un montón"_


End file.
